


Crush

by Oreosmack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosmack/pseuds/Oreosmack
Summary: Had Tobio known the implications of being an Omega, he would have just stayed home.OR Tobio gets his heat and Oikawa and Iwaizumi protect him.





	Crush

Had Tobio knew the implications of being an Omega he would have simply skipped school that day.

Tobio had awoken with a tight sensation in his stomach, a feeling akin to a coil wound tight; however it was gone as quickly as it had come. Shrugging it off, Tobio just continued to get ready, throwing on his uniform sort of haphazardly in his half-asleep state. 

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he treaded lightly down the stairs, greeting his mother with a small good morning. She smiled at Tobio over her mug. Tobio couldn’t help but notice the dark bags under his mother’s eyes. She must have been up late last night again. 

It crossed Tobio’s mind to tell his mother of the strange sensation in his stomach, but one glance at the time pushed all thoughts except leaving for school out of his head. Giving his mother a kiss and grabbing an apple to go, and his lunch money, he made his way out of the house, shivering slightly at the nipping November air.

He’d made it to school with only a few minutes to spare, barely enough time for him to finish his apple and grab a milk box from the cafeteria; the kind older lady gave him a smile, even telling him to keep the ten yen he’d tried to hand her for the milk. He was vaguely aware of being watched as he made his way into his classroom.

.

His classes had gone by exceptionally slow today; that strange sensation in his stomach had returned by lunch time, more severe than it had been that morning. He had doubled over and clutched at his stomach, his breath coming in little wheezes. Thankfully no one was there to see Tobio, because he wasn’t sure if he could answer any questions they might have. After that, he’d been very warm, his cheeks, collarbones and neck flushing; it was odd, how he felt hot, considering it was about 45 degrees outside.

Tobio had caught multiple classmates staring at him through the day; the Alpha’s stares had been exceptionally discontenting, causing Tobio to squirm in his seat. He really hoped his discomfort would go unnoticed by the Alphas. However, his teacher noticed. She’d called him up to her desk, giving him a concerned look and asking if he’d like to see the nurse.

“No, ma’am.” Tobio responded, thanking her for her concern. She looked him over for a good few seconds before nodding and waving him off to take his seat. He walked away from her desk with his hands stuffed into his pockets, catching the eyes of a fellow classmate. An Alpha. The Alpha’s stare was intense, and it caused Tobio’s stomach to shift uncomfortably. He swallowed harshly and looked away quickly, rushing to his seat and attempting to focus on his work.

.

Tobio really wished he would have gone to the nurse.

The gym was stuffy, and Tobio found it a little hard to breathe. He found that he didn’t really feel like being around people; he’d been a bit snappy since classes let out. He wasn’t sure what had suddenly come over him, he just felt so irritated all of a sudden. And it didn’t help that his stomach was getting worse; whatever coil was inside it seemed to be winding itself tighter and tighter as the hours went on, and it made his lower back ache.

Because of this, Tobio opted to practice by himself, standing off in the corner of the gym, throwing a volleyball against the wall and receiving it as rebounded back. He’d missed a few of them, the balls bouncing off of his arms and to the side rather than bouncing straight up in a clean receive. It irritated him.

“Tch,” he grumbled as once again another ball bounced away.

“You know, practicing receives is much more fun with another person.” A voice pulled Tobio’s attention from his failed receives. Tobio turned his attention to the source of the voice. A third year. Blond hair and greenish eyes. Ishikawa, was it? Tobio couldn’t quite remember his name; none of the other third years had left an impression on him aside from Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

The boy smiled at him, offering to help him with receives. Although Tobio was feeling irritated, he wasn’t one to resist help when it to volleyball.

.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, catching the attention of the wing spiker, who gave him a pointed look. Oikawa ignored the look, and instead thrust his head towards Tobio, who was throwing the ball towards the wall and receiving it. “Tobio-chan’s acting weird, don’t you think?”

Iwaizumi turned briefly to look at Tobio, before shrugging, “Looks to me like he’s practicing receives.” He said gruffly, straightening up into a standing position and wiping his face with his shirt. Oikawa tried his best to not ogle the other Alpha’s exposed stomach.

“Yeah, but, he’s not being- well, not being normal Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said, his hands now resting on his hips, Iwaizumi raised his brow at him, obviously waiting for an explanation as to what “normal Tobio-chan” meant.

Oikawa huffed, pouting that annoying pout that Iwaizumi grew to love in a way. “He’s usually all, “Oikawa-san, show me how to serve!” or “Oikawa-san, please teach me to toss!” Stuff like that.” Iwaizumi couldn’t help the grin that slid onto his face. “Feeling lonely, Oikawa?” He asked, causing Oikawa to sputter.

“Of course not! I’m just saying it’s weird!” 

“So you’re worried about him?”

“Just forget it!” Oikawa huffed, his face slightly flushed, grabbing a ball and getting into position to serve. Iwaizumi chuckled, amused by Oikawa’s reaction. But Iwaizumi couldn’t help but share Oikawa’s concerns; although Tobio wasn’t as transfixed by Iwaizumi as he was by Oikawa, he would still come up to the wing spiker and ask advice, and sometimes even ask if Iwaizumi would spike one of his tosses (much to Oikawa’s annoyance.) Iwaizumi couldn’t help sending the younger boy a glance, only to find that he was no longer alone, and rather accompanied by a fellow third year named Ishikawa.

He grunted and turned back to Oikawa, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest and calling to Oikawa to toss to him.  
.

Tobio couldn’t deny that practicing with Ishikawa was fun, and he even found his mood improving slightly. The older boy seemed to know what he was doing, and was able to cleanly receive the ball every time. Tobio was quite impressed by it.

“See,” Ishikawa said, grunting as he returned the ball to Tobio. “It’s fun to practice with someone else.” 

Tobio couldn’t help the scowl that found its way on his face as he bounced the ball back. Ishikawa must have noticed it, because he laughed heartily. “Even with a scowl like that, you’re still pretty cute.” Tobio blanched, his eyes narrowing slightly. Why did Ishikawa call him cute? Tobio couldn't ponder on it because the ball was right there, right in front of him, he was about to hit it and yes! Finally, a clean receive. The ball bounced off of his forearms, straight up and towards Ishikawa.

“Nice, nice!” Ishikawa praised, and Tobio couldn't help but feel slightly proud of himself.

Tobio was rather focused on receiving, until he heard Oikawa from the other side of the gym (“Iwa-chan!”) and he'd turned his head just in time to see Oikawa deliver an amazing toss, and Iwaizumi slam down a killer spike. Tobio couldn't help the rush that flew through his body; they were just so amazing.

Suddenly a warm body was next to his, Ishikawa towering over him. The boy was so close that Tobio could smell him. The scent did strange things to his body, and it got even worse when Ishikawa put his arm around Tobio and leant to whisper, “Don't get distracted, Kageyama. It’s you and me right now.”

Tobio was about to tell him to get off, but the male was ripped off of him, a surprised yelp leaving him. “Don’t you know not to harass people?” Tobio’s eyes widened. He knew that voice. But it couldn’t be him. Tobio looked up to find a very real, very angry Oikawa. Oikawa had Ishikawa by the collar of his shirt, raising the other Alpha up to his height. 

“You okay, Kageyama?” A hand was on his shoulder, and that was definitely Iwaizumi’s voice by his side. 

That’s when it all hit him. 

The scents, the contact, the sight of Oikawa ripping Ishikawa away from him, the aggression palpable in the air, Iwaizumi’s voice and all the scents.

The coil broke.

. 

Oikawa couldn't help sparing glances at Tobio throughout practice, bristling slightly at the sight of Ishikawa laughing with the younger male.

Sure, Tobio got on Oikawa’s nerves, but Tobio was his kouhai, not Ishikawa’s. Ishikawa had never even talked to Tobio until today! He'd practically acted like Tobio didn't exist (kind of like Oikawa himself did, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Iwaizumi reminded him.) 

Which also begged the question: why was Ishikawa talking to Tobio? It couldn't be a sudden urge to spark friendship; it had been two months since Tobio had entered the volleyball club.

Oikawa’s irritation was slowly building. Every laugh, every “good job, Kageyama!” that he heard from the other side of the gym simply fueled his anger. He'd missed several tosses to Iwaizumi because of it. Iwaizumi gave him a few strange looks, but otherwise didn't comment on it. 

It was when Oikawa had went to toss the ball- his position perfect, the ball was up and there was Iwaizumi- that he spared another glance over at Tobio and the sight made his blood boil.

There was Ishikawa, hanging all over a very obviously uncomfortable Tobio. Oikawa couldn't control it anymore; he stomped over, ignoring Iwaizumi’s questions. He soon heard Iwaizumi follow, though, so he figured that the wing spiker had seen the exact same thing he had.

As he approached the two he could see Tobio’s legs trembling slightly, and it seemed like the boy was ready to simply shrink in on himself. Getting closer, Oikawa could hear the last of Ishikawa’s sentence. 

“...it’s you and me right now.”

That's when the smell hit Oikawa. It was a nice smell, like spiced pears and vanilla. He jolted when he realized that scent belonged to Tobio, and the sweet underlying of the scent could only mean one thing; Tobio was about to start his heat.

It suddenly dawned on Oikawa that that was the reason Ishikawa started showing an interest, and that's when it went blank for him. He lunged lunged towards Ishikawa.

He vaguely remembers grabbing Ishikawa by the collar of his shirt and pulling him away from the Tobio, vaguely remembers seeing Iwaizumi sidle beside Tobio, and vaguely remembers Tobio collapsing into a heap of whimpers, filling the whole gym with the scent of slick.

Every Alpha in the gym whipped their heads around, towards the scent, and it took all the willpower Oikawa had to not snarl at them. It seemed he didn't have to, though, because Iwaizumi did it for him. Then Iwaizumi was leading Tobio away from the gym, a hand clasped tightly on his shoulder and growling at any Alpha that dared to stare for too long.

After giving one more warning snarl to Ishikawa, Oikawa shoved the Alpha away roughly before following after Iwaizumi. Tobio’s scent was invading his nostrils and flaring up his Alpha senses, his instincts itching at his teeth. He wondered if Iwaizumi was experiencing the same problem; he was a lot closer to Tobio than Oikawa was.

.

Tobio could barely register anything other than the warm hand on his shoulder, the calming scent Iwaizumi (probably subconsciously) was giving off, and the wing spiker’s gruff voice. Each syllable Iwaizumi spoke sent jolts of electricity through Tobio’s body, and he didn’t realize just how good Iwaizumi smelled until he was this close. It was a musky, spicy scent, with a woody undertone. Like cinnamon and pine. 

“Iwaizumi-san,” Tobio panted, “what’s going on?” 

Iwaizumi took a brief look at Tobio, before grunting out, “You’re going into heat, Kageyama.” 

Tobio’s eyes widened, and panic began to slip into him. Iwaizumi must have noticed, because he said quickly, “Don’t worry, we’re going to call your mother.” We’re?

That’s when Tobio registered that Oikawa had followed them out of the gym, his hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes downcast with a strange look on his face. “Kageyama,” Iwaizumi quickly caught Tobio’s attention once more. “What’s your mother’s number?”

After giving Iwaizumi his mother’s number, the Alpha stepped off to the side, giving Oikawa a pointed look before jabbing his head in Tobio’s direction. Tobio raised his brow. Was this some sort of silent conversation between the two?

There was loud sigh, followed by grumbling, and then Oikawa was beside Tobio, paying the young Omega no mind and simply staring forward. Being this close to the older male, Tobio was able to fully take in the other’s scent. Oikawa’s, like Iwaizumi’s, was musky, but had more of a spicy undertone than Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa’s scent was a mix between ginger and cinnamon, spiced up with green apples. It was a combination Tobio never knew could smell good until meeting Oikawa.

Tobio’s throat felt dry, and a lump had formed in it. He knew he had to say something; after all, Oikawa had saved him from Ishikawa. Tobio was about to open his mouth until he was interrupted by Iwaizumi.

“Your mother will be here shortly,” Iwaizumi said, and Tobio nodded at him. “I told her about what happened.” It was a good thing his mother had been off work today, Tobio thought. 

Iwaizumi now moved to the other side of Tobio. Tobio felt strangely like he was being guarded; it did weird things to him. There was no denying that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were Alphas, and being this close to both of them had Tobio’s mind reeling. His body was buzzing, aching for a touch from either Alpha, something that would appease him. He fought down a whimper, wanting nothing more than for the Alphas to pay attention.

He was saved from such embarrassment by his mother’s blue Chevy pulling up to the sidewalk. Her hair looked disheveled, and her eyes were wide and frantic. Upon seeing Tobio unharmed, though, she relaxed slightly.

Getting out of the car she was quick to thank both Oikawa and Iwaizumi for protecting her precious Tobio (Tobio’s face heated even more, and he could see both Alpha’s were fighting back teasing grins), before ushering him to the truck.

Tobio gave it a second of thought, before turning around quickly and bowing deeply to both boys. “Thank you!” he practically yelled, before straightening up and opening the passenger door as quickly as he could, climbing in and slamming the door shut.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had slightly dumbfounded looks on their faces, before Iwaizumi broke into a small smile. Tobio swore that out of the rear-veiw mirror he could see Oikawa doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction that I have posted here, so please be gentle. There weren't enough ABO iwaoikage fics, so I made one.
> 
> Please leave any suggestions you have for a newbie writer like me, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
